Sydney viggie series
by Toni
Summary: I wanted to do something different than the Sydney and Vaughn live happily ever after fics, so here's tryiong out my viggie series format for Alias. This is looking at changes in Syd's relationships early in the show I'm getting towards the end of season
1. Chapter 1

Double Agent

(Jack Bristow, Truth be Told)

Passing the computer consoles, meeting rooms, and long hallways that made up SD-6, Jack Bristow walked into Arvin Sloane's office. Sure enough, he was there, somehow looking concerned underneath his fake half smile. "You wanted to see me, Sloane?"

"Yes. There's been a security leak. Danny has learned of the existence of Sd-6. And like all leaks, this one must be contained."

"You know where my loyalty lies."

_Or at least you know where I want you to think my loyalty lies. To think I ever considered you a friend, you son of a bitch._

Walking out of Sloane's office, Jack felt guilty for not telling Sydney the truth about who she was working for. Such a smart, talented, beautiful young woman like Sydney shouldn't be wasting her life for someone like Sloane.

_How dare he recruit her without consulting me?_

It wasn't only the truth about her job Jack wanted to tell. There was also the fact that he had been lying to her about his job for her entire life.

_I don't make airplane parts. I never made airplane parts._

But sitting down in front of a computer, Jack tried to stop his train of thought. He glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching. Nobody was paying attention to him. Which allowed him to log onto the internet and buy a ticket to Singapore. In Danny's name.

_If Sloane thinks I'm going to let an innocent man, my daughter's fiancé no less, be killed, he must have a colder heart even than I thought._

Of course, this whole disgusting mess wasn't entirely Sloane's fault. Jack had let Sydney be part of Project Christmas. Even at what – five, six years old – she'd tested well. He was going to encourage her to join the C.I.A. after she graduated from college.

Still, it was Soane who had put Sidney in a position in which telling someone the truth could lead to them being killed. And nobody deserved that.


	2. Chapter 2

Irina Dehrevko

Truth and Lies – Passage

After spending over a month in a cell, just being allowed to go outside felt surprisingly good to Irina. And to think she was with Jack and Sydney again. Not that she was idealistic enough to think they'd ever be a normal family.

_Families who are put together by Russian Intelligence are not normal by any standards_

For Irina, everything was half the truth and half a lie. For example, to say that she felt nothing for Jack would be a lie. But it was true that she'd only married him because she was ordered to.

To say that she felt nothing for Sydney would also be a lie. But so would saying that she felt like she was Sydney's mother. She's missed so much of her life.

Sydney's voice interrupted her thoughts. "We're getting close to the ridge. How are we going to get off this train?"

"We're going to parachute. I'll go first," Irina answered.

"No, you're not. I'm not taking my eyes off you," spoke up Jack.

Jack certainly seemed pissed with her. Well, she supposed he had a right to be.

"I'm the only one who knows how to demonstrate the parachute. I have to go first," she replied.

"Fine. Then if these things don't work, you die."

"Dad! Will you stop it? I do not want to listen to you two bicker for the rest of this mission," spoke up Sydney.

_The family who goes after nuclear weapons together stays together._

Irina was enjoying that Sydney was standing up for her. It was more than she deserved, but it was justified in this case. The parachutes did work.

A few minutes later, they were all dusting themselves off by the side of the train tracks. There were thick clusters of trees, but no civilization or other trains in sight.

"This is how it's going to be," said Sydney, in a tone clearly meant to grab everyone's attention. "Mom knows where this facility is, so she's going to bring us there. After we get the weapons, Dad will take over. Got it?"

Well, Irina always had appreciated assertiveness.


	3. Chapter 3

New Truth be Told

Michael Vaughn – Phase One

Vaughn knew he couldn't keep quiet about his "emotional involvement" with Sydney any longer. He'd tried recommitting to Alice, tried to keep his and Sydney's relationship professional. Which didn't change how he felt about her and that it appeared that the entire C.I.A. knew how he felt about her. But faced with her in the tiny side room, he didn't know where to begin.

"This isn't working," he tried to start.

"What?" she asked, although there was no question in her voice or face.

"You know what."

"I want to hear you say it."

"When you're on missions, I can't sleep. I can't concentrate on meetings we're in together because all I want to do is kiss you."

"What do you want to do about it? We work so well together."

"I know, and that's what makes this so hard. And the people who would kill us if they found us together, they're the ones who brought you to me. It's the most frustrating thing I've ever had to deal with in my entire life."

With that, Sydney kissed him passionately. It was fantastic, and Vaughn now had a new reason to want SD-6 gone for good. It wasn't just that they were enemies of the United States.

It was that they would be sure to kill Sydney if they found out that she'd even met with him.

Unfortunately, the door to the small room they room opened entirely too soon. They broke their kiss.

"Hey, lovebirds. The meeting starts in two minutes."

Damn. "Thanks," Vaughn answered, pointedly.

The door closed again. But Vaughn was sure that no matter what, the floodgates would never be closed again. And SD-6 couldn't go down fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus Dixon

Into the Desert – Firebomb

When Dixon answered his front door to see a man with a C.I.A badge asking for him to help Sydney, he didn't know what to do. There was the fact that he was still pissed that his own partner hadn't told him the truth about SD-6 until she needed him to get the codes.

_SD-6 is not part of the C.I.A. _ _You're working for the very people you thought you were fighting against._

He'd told her after the C.I.A.'s raid that he never wanted to see her again. He wasn't sure if he could trust her.

Also, there was that he'd told Diane he didn't actually work at a bank. That had gone worse than he'd thought. She'd threatened to divorce him in he worked for the C.I.A. He supposed she had a point about not wanting a life of wondering if her husband was coming home.

But he and Sydney had been on so many missions together. And if her life really was in danger, like Vaughn said, he knew he had to help. Even if that meant going all the way to Afghanistan to help break into the palace of the warlord he'd infiltrated last year.

"I'll help. I know all the secret entrances and exits in that place."

Vaughn looked incredibly relieved. And Dixon had to admit his problems weren't Vaughn's fault.

"What was she doing there in the first place?" asked Dixon.

"We tracked Sloane to there. We think he's trying to build contacts for his plan with the Rimbaldi devices."

Considering how much time he'd spent getting Rimbaldi artifacts for Sloane, he didn't want to know what Sloane's plan was. He'd feel too guilty to live with himself.

Another reason to help Sydney. Besides, he had to admit that if he were in Sydney's position, he might not have told her the truth either. Not telling might even have saved Diane's life.


End file.
